


Study Break

by Anonymous



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pete is the ultimate distraction when Patrick's trying to study.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a little over two years so bear with me.

"Hey, Patrick!"

Patrick nearly jumped out of his skin. Pete was standing at the foot if his bed with a wide grin on his face.

"Pete, what the fuck are you doing here? More importantly, how did you even get in here?" He asked gesturing around his room.

"Well it's Monday and we always hang on Mondays and your phone was off so I thought I should come see you." Pete said in a rush before adding, "oh, and your window was open." like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Patrick didn't even know where to start. He had told Pete yesterday that he would be spending Monday night trying to cram as much knowledge into his head before finals the next day. The thing about Patrick was that he gets easily distracted so whenever he really needs to study he goes into lockdown mode. Door shut and locked so his mom wouldn't come bother him, CDs and guitar hidden downstairs, and phone off. Just him on his bed surrounded by books, that is, until Pete had arrived. Apparently now he had to add barring his window to that list. He didn't even want to know how he'd managed to get up to his window and crawl through anyway. Pete was just weird that way.

"What do you want Pete?" He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I already told you, I just wanted to see you Trick." he replied as he got up on the bed, kneeling back on his haunches and just sort of looking at Patrick in a way that could only be described as Pete. 

Patrick sighed and returned to his book. If Pete wanted to see him, fine, he could look all he wants, but Patrick was going to use his time actually doing something productive. 

After a few minutes of silent staring and barely understanding what he was reading, _god history is such a drag_ Patrick thought idly, Pete piped up again.

"So... what ya studying?"

"The struggle between classes during the French Revolution." Patrick replied in monotone without looking up from the page.

"Oh! I'm great at French, lemme help!"

Patrick looked up at him incredulous, "Pete, you failed French _and_ History." he said with a bit of mockery in his voice.

"Hey! I got a 63% in French thank you very much." Pete shot back puffing his chest out in pride. 

"Yeah, a 63% is failing, dumbass." Patrick retorted before going back to his book again.

Pete let out a small huff and muttered something about not being good in math either before moving closer. In one fluid motion he took the book out of his lap, set it on the floor, and swung a leg over Patrick, straddling him.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Patrick asked annoyed.

Pete leaned forward and nuzzled his face into Patrick's neck before replying, "Study break." his hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

"Pete, I don't need a-" was all he managed to get out before a pair of lips were pressed to his own. Patrick could feel Pete's smirk curve against his mouth and he knew there would be no point in trying to make him stop, Pete had a thick skull and didn’t listen very well. Besides, it’s not like he wanted it to stop anyway. He was sixteen for christ's sake, only a complete idiot would say no to some action.

Patrick shifted his head slightly to deepen the kiss, hands coming up to rest on Pete's hips. They stayed like that for awhile, just making out, hips gently moving against hips.

Patrick was getting hard and Pete probably sensed this too because he moved to mouth at the juncture of his neck, a spot knew knew drove him wild while grinding down on him. Patrick let out a groan in response, his grip on Pete's hips tightening. Hands came underneath his shirt before peeling it off completely. Pete immediately attacked the newly exposed skin with his mouth and began to trail kisses down Patrick's chest.

" ahhh " Patrick's breaths were coming in short gasps as Pete mouthed at a nipple. His hand came up to tease the other before continuing its downward journey. Eventually the feather light touches reached the waistline of Patrick's jeans and slipped beneath them. 

Patrick let out a moan, throwing his arm across his head as Pete gripped him.  Pete grinned at his reaction before removing his hand and sliding Patrick’s jeans down his thighs. He went right back to where he left off on his chest, completely ignoring Patrick’s now hard cock curled against his belly. Patrick whimpered.

“Oh, did you need something?” Pete asked, looking at him like he was completely unaware of what state he had reduced Patrick to.

Patrick tried to glare at him but he knew it probably looked ridiculous while his face was so flushed. “Pete, come on just suck me off already.”

“What’s the magic wooorrrrrd?” Pete sang in an annoying voice. 

Patrick thought of a couple ‘magic words’ he could say in response before gritting out a “please” through clenched teeth. Pete just smiled and kissed his stomach one last time as he moved lower. He licked up the length of his cock and Patrick had to cover his mouth to keep from moaning too loudly and alerting his mom who was downstairs. She had promised to leave him alone for the night but who knows what she would do if she heard them and Patrick really didn’t want to find out.

Pete locked their eyes together as he took the tip in his mouth and sucked softly. He swirled his tongue few times before flicking it over the slit and tasting the precome that had gathered there. Patrick bit his lip to trying to keep quiet and threw his back into the pillow, fingers curling into the sheets.

He let out a strangled noise when a hand was wrapped loosely around the base of his cock. It took all the self control he had left not to thrust his hips when Pete lowered his head, taking more of him into his mouth. Pete hollowed his cheeks and started sucking, his head bobbing up and down. He pumped his fist in rhythm and Patrick was reduced to nothing but shivers and ill-kept sounds. He knew he wasn’t going to make it much longer.

“Ah, fuck- Pete!”

Pete got the message and placed his arm on Patrick’s hips to keep himself from being choked as he continued sucking. Patrick only lasted a few more seconds before he was coming with breathless moan, spilling himself into Pete’s mouth. Pete swallowed and pumped him through the aftershocks, only crawling back up Patrick’s body when his muscles began to relax.

Pete lazily kissed at Patrick’s neck as he regained control of his breathing. Patrick felt Pete’s hard-on against his thigh and realized that he still hadn’t gotten off yet.

“Hey, need some help with this?” He asked, pressing his hand flat on Pete’s crotch.

Pete groaned in response and leaned back to allow Patrick better access to unzip his jeans as he yanked his own shirt off. Patrick gripped him tightly and Pete buried his head in his shoulder. He was already so hard it only took a few jerks of Patrick’s hand before he was coming onto both their stomachs with a muffled sound.

Patrick nudged Pete off him (for such a scrawny guy he could be damn heavy at times) and leaned over the bed to grab a dirty t-shirt to clean themselves off with when his saw his history book on the floor. He wiped them both up and then just kind of looked at Pete.

“You know, if I fail this exam tomorrow it’s gonna be all your fault.” He said half-heartedly. Pete, who was still coming down from his high, just made a “mhmm” noise and curled himself into Patrick’s chest. _But it’d be worth it though,_ Patrick thought to himself as he wrapped an arm around Pete, feeling himself starting to slip into sleep. _So worth it._


End file.
